Applicator tools for painting and staining surfaces such as building walls, decks, fences, and siding are known in the art and generally comprise three types applicator tool, namely a standard paint brush applicator, a pad-based applicator and a roller-based applicator. Pad-based applicators and roller-based applicators are generally preferred as pad-based applicator and a roller-based applicator may include extensions to allow the user to apply the paint or stain to the floor surface at a faster rate compared to the use of the standard paint brush.
Although paint brush applicators, a pad-based applicators and a roller-based applicators work for their intended purpose, paint brush applicators, a pad-based applicators and roller-based applicators have various limitations in their use. One of the major limitation of the conventional paint brush applicators, a pad-based applicators and roller-based applicators is that it is often difficult for the conventional applicators to apply a coating of stain or paint to narrow or hard to reach surfaces such as between the cracks or grooves formed by the abutting vertical wall surfaces of the individual boards of the deck or fence or to wall surfaces that have been partially block or confine by a permanent fixture such as plumbing or heat piping. It is highly desirable that all exposed surfaces, especially those that are exposed to the outdoor environments such as decks and fences, be coated with stain or paint to protect the surfaces of environmental conditions.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned limitation by providing for a paint tool that includes a flat blade having a paint or stain supporting and distributing surface that is sized to reach the to hard to reach surfaces compared to the conventional applicators in order to complete a painting project.